The present invention relates to autoignition compositions that upon ignition provide the flame front and pressure front necessary to safely ignite gas generant compositions in combustible communication therewith. As known in the art, gas generators are typically provided with an autoignition composition that in the event of a fire, ignites responsive to a desired threshold temperature. As a result, the gas generant is ignited prior to melting for example, thereby safely igniting the main gas generant composition to inhibit or prevent the likelihood of an explosive event once the gas generant begins to combust.
The use of potassium chlorate within an autoignition composition has been considered given the autoignition properties of this oxidizer. Furthermore, carboxylic acid in combination with potassium chlorate typically provides a desired autoignition temperature of 200 degrees Celsius or less. Nevertheless, these types of compositions sometimes decompose given their hygroscopicity or tendency to absorb moisture. Unsuccessful attempts have been made to inhibit moisture retention or uptake within these compositions without adversely affecting the desired autoignition temperature.